Alice the Wonderland Dog
by DarkKitten666
Summary: Oh no. Alice ran away chasing a white rabbit and then fell down a hole! What could possibly happen when a dog goes to Wonderland?
1. That Dang Rabbit

**Welcome to my new story. It is my Birthday today and I am giving you, my readers, a present. Now this isn't an act of kindness. Its more like greed because... I WANT YOUR REVIEWS lol. so anyway, i hope you enjoy... and post your thoughts and feelings!**

* * *

Sleeping outside is the best. All the smells and sounds and colors and such that you really don't get inside. My eyes opened when something tickled my nose. It was a blade of grass. I nearly sneezed as it brushed against my nose and I nearly jumped up. Lorina giggled slightly at my reaction. Ah, Lorina, such a pretty girl with long beautiful hair like mine. Her voice was quite calming. It was really the whole reason I fell asleep in the first place. She would read books to me and I would listen to her speak. It was really nice, listening to her read. It made me feel like… well… It makes me feel more important to her. More… I don't know how to describe it. She smiled at me.

"You're awake now, huh?" She asked me. I could only huff out a sigh of delight before rolling from my side to my back. This made her laugh more.

"You are very strange, Alice." she laughed. My name. She said my name. It sounded almost musical when she said my name. I rolled back over onto my stomach to look at her. Strange? Me? Naw. I am so normal it's not even funny. I have golden curls and brown eyes. Brown eyes are normal, right? And-

"Do you want to play a game?" She interrupted my train of thought. Play? Sure. I love to play. She was already getting up before I knew it. I nearly jumped up with her.

"You're silly. Stay here. I will be right back." She giggled. "And don't fall asleep again. I hate when you do that." Don't fall asleep? Okay. I will be right here when you get back, Lorina. I wanted to say it but I was still kinda tired. I stretched slightly before sitting back down on the ground under the large oak tree. The air was always so fresh outside. Suddenly I heard something like a bush rustling. Was there something there? Something then came out of the bush. My eyes narrowed as I watched this… Animal. I stared at it. A rabbit. A rabbit… wearing clothes? This was interesting. So interesting that I must… I must chase it!

I jumped up and ran toward the small white rabbit but by the time I got to it, it was gone. I huffed out in anger and looked side to side. I need to find this mysterious rabbit. Where did it go? A bush a few feet away rattled. I ran at it as a white blur dashed out. I couldn't help but follow it. It was too fascinating. I ran at full speed just to get closer.

"Alice?! Alice, where did you go?!" Lorina called out from behind me. She told me to stay and I ran off. I'm sorry Lorina! But this rabbit made me so curious. I couldn't help but follow it.

"ALICE?!" she called out once more. She must have distracted me because I think I tripped. At least, I felt like I was falling. But the pain of landing never came. Only the feeling of falling into darkness. Was this a hole? Did I fall into a hole? Was it that dang rabbit? Dang rabbit. I was falling. Falling into darkness. That rabbit will pay.


	2. Pretty Guy

I jumped out of my sleep this time. I dreamed I was chasing a white rabbit that was wearing clothes. Although I woke up, something was off. Lorina didn't giggle at me. Actually, there was no Lorina. I-I couldn't sense her anywhere near me. I couldn't smell her or hear her. I could only stand and open my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes and flinched as the hairless pads at the end of my paws touched something cold. It was bright. Like everything was white and it was seriously blinding. Snow? Is it snowing?! I LOVE SNOW! It's so fun and… cold. Really cold. Lorina. Where is Lorina? She likes snow too.

"What are you doing out in the cold?" Someone asked. My eyes popped open as I searched for the source of the voice. It was a man. A tall man. I wagged my tail in happiness. Play with me, tall man. I want to play.

"Let's get you inside. It's much too cold to just stand outside." He chuckled, scooping me up in his arms. He wasn't just tall but he was strong and pretty like Lorina. My tail continued to wag. This guy was warm. I couldn't help but lick his face. He laughed again.

"You sure are friendly, aren't you?" he laughed, heaving me closer to his body. His face was cold because of the snow. Maybe my tongue can help warm him up. Lick. Lick. Lick. He tastes good. He could only laugh. It was nice to hear him laugh just like it did Lorina… Lorina…. Where is Lorina? She has always been there for me since I was a small puppy, where is she now? I'm cold and lost. I need Lorina. I whimpered slightly before laying my head down on the man's shoulder. Before I knew it he was juggling me with whatever else he was holding just to get a free hand to open the door. I wiggled in his arms. I can walk from here. I jumped down and stared at the door as he jiggled the door knob, opening it. He left it open and glanced at me. Did he want me to go in?

"After you." He offered, pointing to the inside. I stepped in and felt the warmth take over my fur. It felt so good. After the door shut behind me I shook trying to get any and all snow off of me. Burr.

"Erm. I'm going to need you to stay here for a moment… Stay." He ordered, staring at me. I glanced around the room before spotting a fireplace. Ohh. Fire. Warmth. I waddled over to the warmth and plopped myself down onto the floor in front of it. This is nice. I lifted my head and looked at the tall, tasty man who appeared to be shocked at how well I took commands. This didn't last long because he smiled and shook his head and turned, leaving me to take a nice nap…

"What is this?" someone grumbled inside the room I was sleeping. I only huffed out a sigh and ignored them. I was tired.

"Gray! Get in here!" they yelled. It was obviously a man and the man was angry. Why was he angry? Did someone pee on the floor? Lorina would always get angry when she found a puddle of pee. For some reason she always figured it was me, although it was me, but that isn't the point. The point is-… ah, I'm too tired.

"Yes, Julius?" another man asked, walking into the room. Is this Gray? Because this guy was totally the guy that brought me here. The tall pretty guy. Yeah.

"How do you explain this?" For some reason, my butt started itching. I couldn't help but scratch it with my teeth. Lorina would always yell at me for that and say that it was so unlady like but how the heck else am I supposed to scratch my butt? I mean seriously? Out of the corner of my eye I could see the two men staring at me. What? Have they never seen a dog scratching its butt? But then again the new guy was pointing at me.

"I found her out in the snow. I couldn't just leave her out there. It was cold and she is so friendly and cute." Mr. Pretty guy told the grumpy one. Aw. He said I was cute. I like him. I want to lick his face again.

"Gray," the grump sighed, "she is obviously someone's pet. Not a stray. Look at the blue bow tied to her COLLAR." Oh yes, my blue bow. I love it~. Lorina gave it to me. Made me look prettier because I am a pretty girl.

"But Julius."

"Get her out of here. We don't need MORE animals here in the tower. Especially a big golden retriever. Why can't you stick with your cats and squirrels?" Squirrel? Where? Where is the squirrel?!

"Fine. Perhaps her collar will tell me something and I can return her home safely." Pretty boy mumbled, coming closer to me. He looked at the pendant on my collar while I took a closer look at him. Hm, yellow eyes. That's kinda creepy but he smells nice. I decided to lick him again. The other guy sneered. What? Just because I licked my butt and then licked his face doesn't mean anything. My butt is perfectly clean.

"Her name is Alice. That is all it says." Gray muttered. Oh, he said my name! Ha ha ha! You are so awesome I'm going to kiss you. Licky, licky, licky~.

"Alice?" Ha! Mr. Grumpy said my name too! Oh boy! My tail is wagging so fast. So happy. "Make sure you make some posters and post them around to find her owner." He grumbled before leaving the room. Well forget you then. I have the tasty guy. I don't need… Wait. Where are you going? Gray started to leave me. WAIT! I will come with you. That works, right? Of course I got up to follow but…

"No. Stay. I have things I need to do right now and I'm not sure my boss would like having you around…" he mumbled, patting me on the head. Wait, what do you mean? Everybody loves me. Please let me go. Here, I can do my best puppy face. Lorina could never resist my puppy face. I put my ears down and looked up at his face. I whimpered slightly to add effect, you know. Make him feel bad for leaving me. And—

"Okay, okay. You can come with me. Just… don't cause any trouble." Bingo.

* * *

**Sorry if this is hard to follow. Thanks for reading and please... Review~**


	3. Farts and Feet

Woohoo! I got to go upstairs with the pretty guy. Although there were so many stairs but I don't care. It was fun. He abruptly stopped in front of a door. A very big door, like a door for the room of someone very important. Since when was he holding a stack of papers? Whatever. Let's go in Mr. Pretty!

"Now Alice, remember. You must behave. This is my boss and the owner of this tower." Boss? Okay. I swear to be good and not pee on his floor—well. I can't really promise that. I promise not to… erm…. Let's just go in then. He opened the door and went in first and only held the door open long enough for me to go in with him. He nearly shut it on my tail…

"Lord Nightmare, I have more papers for you." He said, talking to a man sitting at the big desk in the room. That guy was actually really scary. He had an eye patch over one eye and blood dripping from his mouth. Is he like a vampire or something?! Or is he going to eat me?! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME, SCARY GUY! I'm not eatable!

"Not more papers." He moaned. What is wrong with papers? I love to pull them onto the floor and roll on them. You can make it like a leaf pile and jump into them and, if you are lucky, not get a paper cut. Or you could eat them. It actually helps me poop better. But Lorina would always yell at me when I got them on the floor. She would complain about the mess. It was not a mess. It was a work of art. And—Oh hey! What is that?! I looked outside the window in the man's room and just what do I see? BIRDS! WOOF! I WANT THE BIRDIE! No! Don't fly away little birdie!

Oh no. EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! I gotta find someplace to hide. But where? Where can I hide? Duh! Under the scary man's desk! Before I knew it I was hiding under the desk with the man's feet. Ugh. Feet. Feet stink, like seriously. I only lick feet to hopefully make that horrible smell go away. But wait. This guy's feet don't stink. Oh thank heavens this guy's feet do not stink. Note to self. Kiss this guy on the face. He deserves it. Now… what was I doing? Oh yeah. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

"Alice, what are you—Oh my god! ALICE!" pretty guy said. It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't me! My beautiful body does not make smells like that. It must have been scary guy- wait, no. Scary guy smells really good. Well if it wasn't me and not scary guy then it must be you, you tall handsome beast. The man above me was stifling his laughter. What's so funny, scary guy? I wonder if the smell is gone. There was a gap at the bottom of the desk that I put my nose through just to take a few wiffs. Seemed mostly cleared to me. But I think I will stay under here and smell this guy's feet. It's quite pleasant compared to the usual smells I find around the house.

"Alice, get out here. You're bothering Lord Nightmare." Gray scolded. But I'm not bothering anybody. See. I'm—This guy really does smell good. You know, the best place to sniff people is their crotch. And this guy's crotch is simply amazing. Erm… Why is this guy wailing with laughter? I mean, it's like he is going to die. He is so pale. Breath man, breath!

"L-Lord Nightmare, are you alright?!" Pretty guy asked as the laughter turned to coughing. I said don't die scary guy! You smell really good! Although dead things can smell good I like the way you smell now! All I could do is stare at him in concern as pretty guy tried to help him. Eventually the coughing stopped and blood trailed down his chin. Is he sick? Is that why there is blood? QUICK! SOMEONE TAKE HIM TO THE VET FOR A STOOL SAMPLE!

"Stool sample? That's a new one." He wheezed slightly. Is this guy psychic. Because I totally thought of stool sample first.

"Gray, where did you find this dog?" Dog? I have a name you know. I am Alice, got it?! A-L-I-C-E. "Fine. Where did you find Alice?"

"I found Alice outside in the snow." Mr. Big and Tasty said. "Why?"

"She isn't like other dogs. Her thought process is more complex and easier to follow than the random thoughts of dogs. She actually thinks logically." Well of course. I am like the most awesome dog ever. I can—OH MY GOD! IT'S ANOTHER BIRD! WOOF! Woof woof woof! Okay, you were saying?

"I finished what I was saying, Alice." He pointed out. No you're not. You forgot to say that I am the smartest and prettiest and most wonderful dog in the entire world. Lorina would say it all the time.

"I'm not Lorina."

"Lorina, who is Lorina?" Gray asked. Lorina is my owner. She would brush me and feed me and love me and read to me. She was the best. I wonder where she is now… I miss her… I whimpered slightly because I missed my master.

"Lorina is Alice's owner." The eye patched man relayed. Lorina, I missed Lorina. With her golden curls and teal eyes… scary guy gulped heavily. What is wrong, scary guy?

"It seems Alice is not from Wonderland." He grumbled sadly. Wonderland? What is that? Can I eat it? You know what. I am hungry. Wait, no. I gotta go outside like now. I looked at Gray who stared at me. Outside. You will take me outside.

"Gray, take her outside."

"Why?" Because if I make a puddle on the floor we both know who will clean it up… And we know it's not me or the boss man here.


	4. Pool Parties

**So sorry this took so long to get up! I had suddenly got writers block and couldn't think of anything to do! But here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Snow! I love snow. The only thing wrong with snow is that it is cold… and sometimes yellow. Do not eat the yellow snow. Something is seriously wrong with it. Pretty guy had to go back inside for something, but he made sure I could get in. He made sure there would be someone at the door to let me in when I finished my business. But of course I didn't come out here just to make a puddle. There is snow out here. What dog wouldn't want to play in the snow? Oh my dog. That snowflake has got to be the biggest- Never mind. I ate it.

What was that?! There was something there! Like over there in those bushes by those trees! I swear I saw something! Maybe it's a squirrel. Or that dang rabbit! Of course I had to check it out. But… when I got there all I found were footprints. Like human footprints. But the scent here seemed very strange. Not very human-y. More like some kind of small… something. Dang. I wanted it to be a squirrel. I love those things. I know I am not a cat but the curiosity of figuring out what this thing is was killing me. I followed the scent. Okay, no I didn't. My nose isn't THAT good. I just followed the footprints… but then the footprints ended. Why? Because the snow disappeared. It was like a line where the snow just… went away. Like a snow shovel was used to- What is that smell? I smell funnel cakes and cotton candy! And why is it hot?! What gives?!

I could tell there were a lot of people nearby… Somewhere… Maybe… Maybe they were having a huge party?! AND I WASN'T INVITED?! This is preposterous! Why are there so many people and delicious smelling food in a place that I am not?! Well I will surely fix that! … except for the fact of the fence. But the laws of physics state that… something, something, something… if there is a fence then there must be a hole for a dog to get through! … right? Maybe it wasn't physics but it's a law… I make it one. So after I wandered around the fence I finally found a hole! Unfortunately, only my head could fit through it. Dang. BUT… I could dig to make it better. Lorina would get mad at me when I dug a hole… but Lorina isn't here. And what if she is at his huge party here waiting for me?! So I HAVE to dig and get in! A simple solution to my problem.

…

I don't recognize any of these people! What kind of party is this? All I could do was huff… how disappointing. There are all these people here and not a single one looks familiar… and not a single one has eyes. How strange. But if they don't have eyes then they wouldn't see me getting into the all you can eat buffet, ha ha! Or, as Lorina called it, the trash.

Why would someone throw away a half-eaten funnel cake?! And then a corn dog with only one bite out of it? What a waste! More for me, I gue-

"HEY! What are you doing in the trash?!" Some faceless man dressed in all yellow yelled out. Aw poop. It seems that even if they don't have eyes they can still see me. I ran, of course, with what seemed to be a cotton candy hat. I'll just save that one for later… Anyway, I was able to lose the man quite quickly because of all the people. Unfortunately, running in the heat = bad. I was so wiped out and tired… Water… I need water…

And just my luck. I found a place with the magical porcelain dog bowls that instantly fill up with clean water when you push a leaver! Lorina would always get mad at me for "drinking out of the toilet". It's a magical dog bowl… But it was also my luck that had me sitting at the door, breathing heavily, just waiting for SOMEONE to hold the door open for me. These people are so inconsiderate.

"A-are y-you thirsty?" a soft voice asked me from behind. I spun around to find a guy with green eyes, ears, and a tail. YES! I AM SO THIRSTY! The guy trembled slightly as he put down a bowl and poured some water from his water bottle into it. This guy… smells familiar…

"T-there you go." He nodded, gesturing to the bowl. "D-drink up."

…

YOU'RE THE GUY THAT WAS IN THE FOREST! I couldn't help myself but to attack his face with my tongue. I am such an amazing detective! … but then the poor kid started crying. Hey, don't cry dude. Please don't cry. He jumped up and ran leaving me and the bowl of water

"WAH! ITS GOING TO EAT ME!" he cried out as he ran. Eat you? Nah, I'm stuffed with funnel cake and whatever else I found in the buffet.

I drank the water happily before wandering the people infested area of this strange party. It was so hot that I grew thirsty quite quickly. I was about to give up when suddenly I heard a noise. SPLOOSH!

WATER! MUST FIND THE WATER! I followed the noise to the source… A GIANT POOL! SO THIS WAS A POOL PARTY! And that guy from the forest is here! The guy was in the pool, swimming. I was too thirsty to think about anything else at this time as I walked up to the giant pool and began to drink from it. The water tasted really bad but when you're as thirsty as me you- OOF! SPLASH!

"WAH! IT WANTS TO EAT ME!" the guy from the forest yelled.

I instantly felt very… cold and… wet. WHAT WAS THAT?! I was… in the pool? No, I was drinking from the pool… then what was-

"Nya-ha-ha! Stupid dog!" someone called out from behind me. I swam around in a circle to try to climb out of the pool. Some guy was standing there laughing at me. As I tried to get out of the pool I looked him over. Yellow eyes, pink hair and… my eyes narrowed…. CAT! SPLOOSH!

Dang. It seems I can't get out that way. Looks like I would have to swim to the other side to get to the stairs.

"BORIS! Did you just push that dog into my pool?!" someone seeming very angry yelled.

"Maybe." The cat chuckled.

"It's hair is going to clog up my filters!" the man had a eyes and a fuzzy face.

"So what?" after getting out of the pool I stalked over to the cat guy, dripping wet. When I was close enough… I SHOOK MY ENTIRE BODY! The water rained everywhere, soaking the freaking cat who yelped out and nearly jumped up a tree.

"Ha. I think I actually like this dog!" the fuzzy faced man laughed.

**Meanwhile, back at the tower.**

"Master Ringmarc, I'm afraid I have some bad news." The faceless said, frowning. "The dog you told me to watch is nowhere to be found."

"NOOOOOO!" Gray yelled out. "YOU LOST MY DOG!"

"It's. Not. Your. Dog." Julius pointed out, somewhat annoyed by Gray's overly dramatic reaction to the news.

"MY DOG IS GONE?!" Nightmare cried out, entering the room. Julius facepalmed.

"It's not your dog! She doesn't even BELONG in Wonderland!"


End file.
